1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the introduction of a strip of material between the rollers of a loop take-up having a fixed frame and a movable jockey frame which are both provided with one or more rows of rollers, the rows of rollers being brought into a pull-through position and the strip of material being fed through between the rows of rollers.
2. The Prior Art
A method of this type is known.
In the known method the rows of rollers are brought into the pull-through position by the rollers of the jockey frame being passed through between the rollers of the fixed frame and, in particular, to a distance such that the rollers of the row of rollers of the jockey frame situated on the side of the fixed frame come to rest beyond the rollers of the row of rollers of the fixed frame situated on the side facing away from the jockey frame. The strip of material is then fed manually through between the rows of rollers one or more times, depending on the number of rows of rollers.
However, this manual feeding through of the strip of material has a number of drawbacks. It is not only time-consuming but several persons are required for it. In addition, the operating staff have to reach between the rows of rollers during the feeding through, which is undesirable in the context of safety.